Sophia Potter
by Mysterious Marauder
Summary: James has a twin sister, Sophia, and she has the "hots" for Remus. This is only my first story, so bear with me. It will start off as a direct story line, but be prepared for it to jump. (The way I have it written down so far it starts with year 1, 2, 5, then Post-Hogwarts, this may cause the rating to change *wink*wink*) Enjoy :
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or any other Harry Potter character, they belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling**_

_Pre-Prologue_

_A young girl, eleven years old, hugged her mother and father before boarding the large scarlet train at Platform 9 3/4, with a young boy of the same age, her twin. As soon as the goodbyes were done and the clock struck eleven o'clock, the train pulled out of King's Cross Station. Suddenly, the girl realized she was alone, her brother left, either to find someone to prank, or find some friends. She sighed and then walked down the long narrow hallway that, on the left, was lined with compartments. Each compartment filled with many students. After a while, she finally came upon a compartment with room for her to sit. It wasn't entirely empty, but only had one pale-skinned boy with light brown hair in a style that the girl believed was the perfect cross between untidy and neat. Knowing her manners, she knocked before entering._

"_Hi, do you mind if I sit in here? All of the other compartments are full."_

_Prologue_

_Remus Lupin only wanted to sit here and read. Reading would calm him down before the inevitable occurred, finally arriving at Hogwarts, where he knew he would never be accepted. You see, Remus was bit by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback when he was no older than five years old. Ever since that night he went through a painful transformation once a month on the full moon. Only a month ago he had received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he got the letter, he automatically believed that the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was completely and utterly mental. To let a werewolf attend a school full of children was very dangerous, if anyone were to find out the young werewolf's secret, he would be expelled, and the headmaster fired. _

_When Remus heard a knock on the compartment door, he froze. All he wanted to do was sit in here, alone and read. But when he saw her, his mind was changed. She had long, black curly hair, and a face that looked as if her smile would stay there forever._

**Author's Note: I know this is short but its my first fanfiction and its only the prologue, so hold on.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here, all the other compartments are full."

Remus smiled. "Of course." She returned the smile and sat directly across from him, leaning slightly against the window.

"I'm Sophia, Sophia Potter." At first, Remus wasn't paying that much attention to her voice, he was too preoccupied with her eyes. Two beautiful blue orbs that had a permanent sparkle in them. Remus snapped out of his daydream at the name "Potter".

"I-I'm R-Remus Lupin." He stammered. Amanda Potter, possibly her mother, was one of the healers the night _it _happened. What if Sophia knew? What would she think of him? _Monster, _was the first word that came to mind. That's exactly what she would think of him, the fear that that could possibly happen made Remus frown.

"Is something the matter?" Sophia asked, she sounded so concerned. "I'm sorry; I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I? I'll let you get back to reading your book."

"No! Sorry, I was just lost in thought, I guess. Does your mother happen to be Amanda Potter? A healer at St. Mungos?"

"Yes," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a medical condition that has put me in the hospital a lot. Your mother is always so kind to me when I get sick." She smiled and sat back down; I wanted to talk to her more, make her smile more, but before I could speak, the door to the compartment opened and a young boy, around eleven, with messy black hair, glasses, and blues eyes that looked almost exactly like Sophia's, entered.

"Hey, Sophie! Who's your friend?" he said, out of breath.

"What did you do this time?" she glared at him.

"Why do you always think I did something?" he turned to Remus. "Hi! I'm James, so, do you have a name or what?"

"James!" snapped Sophia, Remus looked up, her frowning face showed her embarrassment, as caused by James, very clearly. All Remus wanted to do right now was make her smile; she looked so beautiful when she smiled.

"What? I'm just asking for his name."

"Remus, my name is Remus."

"Nice to meet you, Remy" he laughed, slapping Remus painfully on the back, right over one of his deepest wounds from the last full moon; Remus tried his best not to wince.

"Remus, my name is Remus not 'Remy'." Sophia smiled a little, it was only a small smile, but it made Remus himself feel so happy. He never made anyone smile.

After a moment of silence, Sophia turned to James, "You never answered my question."

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." He received a glare from Sophia, "Okay! I threw one of my dungbombs at this kid named Severus, or something like that."

"Why?" asked Remus.

"Kid's a freak, he wants to be put in Slytherin; that and he was bothering this red-headed girl named Lily."

"You know what, James, you're not my problem. I'll let you get caught by someone who can actually punish you."

After saying something else that Remus couldn't hear, James left. "Sorry about that. He's not the best-behaved kid on the planet. He's always playing pranks on everyone, and by everyone, I mean me. He always seems to get away with it, too."

For the rest of the train ride, the two new friends talked, and talked, and talked, until the scarlet train stopped in Hogsmeade Station. It was now dark, so the pathway was lit by floating lanterns. Sophia and Remus exited the train and walked through the swarm of first-year students. A large man stood at the front of the swarm, his black hair covered everything aside from the space around his eyes, mouth and nose. He addressed them, "Welcome firs' years. I am Hagrid, teh keeper of teh keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Now, since yeh are firs' years, yeh gonna ride the boats up to teh castle, only four teh a boat." All the students climbed into the boats, Remus feared that this was when he would be separated from Sophia, but she took his hand and pulled him into a boat with two other students, a girl with red hair, Lily, and a larger boy with sandy blonde hair, Peter. Before long the boatfuls of students were staring in awe at the magnificent castle before them. After climbing out of the boat, Hagrid led them up a long, winding stairway to the large doors when a stern looking witch stood.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." The witch spoke; Hagrid nodded and proceeded through the doors. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, hrad of Gryffindor Hosue. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. The houses include: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, whilst here, you're house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking you will lose points, and finally, at the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She turned, and left, that was all.

The moment the door closed behind her, the new students all began to chatter, all worrying about how they will be sorted. Remus turned to Sophia, and asked what she thought, but before she could answer, Lily butted in. "I hope it's not a magic test, I don't know ANYTHING! My parents aren't magical, their muggles, so they couldn't have taught me anything!"

"Relax," soothed Sophia, "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure that they won't make you do anything like, I don't know, battle a giant or maybe even a troll in front of the entire school." Said James.

"James!" scolded Sophia.

"Or maybe it will be a flying test, you know, brooms, and Quidditch and that kind of stuff. Lucky for me I already know how to fly a broom." Another boy with longer, curly hair stepped forward. "Sirius is the name, Sirius Black."

Before anything else could be said, McGonagall returned "We are ready for you now, follow me." The students squished themselves into two single-file lines. As magnificent as the Hall looked, no one was really paying any attention they were all too nervous of what was to come with this "Sorting Ceremony." The witch stopped at the base of a small platform, on the platform stood a stool with an odd looking hat on top of it. Behind the stood sat a long table lines with adult wizards and witches.

"Now when I call your name," she spoke again. "You shall come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

"A hat?" whispered Lily. "A hat is going to sort us? What is a hat going to do?"

McGonagall drew forth a scroll, using her wand it began to float in midair, she called many students names. Each time, that odd hat covered their eyes, silence fell on the room for a few moments, and then the hat would yell one of the four houses.

"Black, Sirius." He proudly walked up to the stool, the hat was place on his smiling head.

_"Hmm, a Black, this should be easy."_ Said the hat in Sirius's head.

"I don't belong in Slytherin, I'm not like the rest of them" he thought.

"_I see, you show much loyalty, and bravery, as well as cunning."_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

The hall was silent, a Black, in Gryffindor? This was unheard of! A smile still on his handsome face, Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor table; he sat next to the heard boy, who introduced himself as Arthur Weasley.

"Pettigrew, Peter" Nervously, the small, mouse-like boy made his way to the stool, and the hat was place over his eyes.

"_AH, some bravery, yes, but also intelligence and loyalty. Ravenclaw, maybe. But, yes, I see." _

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

"Lupin, Remus."

"_A Werewolf, I've never sorted one of your kind before."_

"Don't tell anyone!" thought Remus.

"_Don't worry; your little secret is safe with me. Let's see, where to put you? Hmm, always having a nose in a book; a bit shy, that's understandable. You are very brave, coming to Hogwarts in your condition, also very compassionate, loyal. Very, very difficult, but I love a good challenge." _

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Remus was warmly greeted by the Gryffindors, he sat across from Sirius, who smiled at him.

"Snape, Severus."

"_You are very smart, having a eagerness to learn, cunning as well. I wish you were more of a challenge." _

**SLYTHERIN!**

"Potter, Sophia"

"_Ah, a bit challenging, I love challenges. Very intelligent, eager to learn. You always stand up for others, the one too weak to fend for themselves. Also, very loyal, and loving."_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Potter, James." not a fear in his head, James strutted to the stool as he pulled the hat onto his head

"_Lot's of leadership, very cunning, as prankster as well. I should warn you not to get caught. Also, very brave, and certainly very protective of your sister."_

**GRYFFINDOR****! **

Just as he strutted to the stool, James strutted to the Gryffindors' table, claiming the spot next to Sirius. Three more students were sorted, 3 Ravenclaws and another Slytherin.

"Evans, Lily" Terrified, Lily made her way to the hat.

"_You are extremely kind, very smart. A temper as fiery as your red hair._"

**GRYFFINDOR!**

The Sorting Ceremony ended with 5 more Ravenclaws, 4 Hufflepuffs and 2 more Gryffindors (Estella and Abby) being sorted. After the feast, the first years were escorted to their house's common room by the prefects. The Gryffindors were led to a portrait of a woman with a long pink gown, to their amazement she began to move. Arthur Weasley spoke, "The password is 'Flaming Moon'." the portrait swung open, they all proceeded through. Remus was exhausted, everything was a haze, "Now, down this hall and to the left are the girl's dormitories, and on the right, the boy's. You will find that all of your belongings have already been brought up. "

Slowly, everyone made it to their beds and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
